The Molecular Biology and Vector Core (Core B) will have the following functions: 1) maintain inventory of recombinant DNA vectors, 2)perform large-scale plasmid preps, 3) perform plasmid cloning, 4) perform HEK 293 cell transfections, 5) perform large-scale adenovirus preps, 6) characterize recombinant adenoviruses (laboratory and GMP grade), 7) analyze potency of adenovirus following each patient injection, 8) monitor presence of adenoviral DNA in patient's blood using PCR/Southern blot assay. The Molecular Biology and Vector Core will provide laboratory grade, CsCl gradient-purified adenovirus to Projects 1 and 2. Clinical grade (GMP) adenovirus will be manufactured at the Baylor Gene Vector Laboratory. Clinical grade virus will be characterized extensively in the Molecular Biology and Vector Core before it is used in Project 3.